1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bag holding apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a bag holding apparatus which allows easier loading, unloading and movement of bags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Large bag like containers are often used for the shipment of bulk materials from one location to another. These bulk bags have a capacity ranging from twenty cubic feet up to seventy cubic feet and may vary in size from thirty-five inches wide by thirty-five inches long by twenty-three inches high up to the same width and length bag having a height of eighty-two inches unfilled.
These bags are constructed with bag loops on the top of the bag which are used for transporting the bags from one location to another and also for holding the bags while they are being filled in a filling machine. The bag loops are generally constructed of a strong web-like material which is sewn onto the upper corners of the square bag. The bulk bags also include an upper inlet spout which is connected to a bag filling apparatus provided in conjunction with the holding apparatus. The material to be loaded into the bag is fed through the filling apparatus, through the inlet spout, and into the bag.
Many prior art bag holding devices include hooks for holding the bag loops while the bag is filled. The hooks are mounted on a horizontal frame which is moveably mounted on the holding apparatus frame. Typical holding apparatus frames include either four posts at the corners of the device or two posts at the rear of the device from which the horizontal frame is cantilevered. These prior art devices generally encounter problems in installing and removing the bags from the holding apparatus since the posts often encumber connection of the loops or the inlet spout.
The horizontal frames are generally moved up and down using hydraulics, pneumatics or screw drives. Since these prior art holding devices are generally very bulky, the drive mechanisms must be rather substantial in order to provide the large forces needed to move the horizontal frame. These drive mechanisms are typically limited in their range of motion or must be even more massive. The limited range of motion can be a problem if, for example, it is desired to move the filling apparatus away from the bag after filling to facilitate removal thereof. Additionally, the cantilevered horizontal frames require additional force to overcome the torsional force on the front of the frame.
As such, there is a need for a bag holding apparatus which allows easier loading, unloading and control of a bag.